King of Lullaby
by Horribibble
Summary: Oneshot.RS.Lullabies are often used to lull young children into Dreams...however they may be used to awaken realizations one has only dreamt of. Warning: Shonenai. Nothing graphic.


**King of Lullaby**

**A Riku/Sora Songfic**

**Dreamed up by KitsuneArasi**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song "King of Lullaby" by Eiffel 65.**

"**I've been having these weird thoughts lately…like is any of this real…or not?"-Sora: Kingdom Hearts: Deep Dive**

**-**

Dreams,  
Truth or Belief

-

It's been two years now, two years since Sora rescued me from behind the Door-three since I had been locked behind it. I spent a year in that total darkness, with only King Mickey to keep me company.

It hadn't really helped at all…I might as well have been alone, his efforts to comfort me were almost completely useless…I was Lost. I was trapped in a world where the dark creatures didn't even bother to attack you, but were more content to stay and watch you as you fell deeper and deeper into your own mind, your own feelings. I couldn't believe it at first. I was separated from all that I cared for, from all that I loved. For at least a week I had simply lapsed into tears, reflecting on the hopelessness all around me—until the mouse king said the single thing that kept me searching and surviving through our remaining time in the world of the Heartless:

_Don't worry, Riku. You know he'll come for you. You know he's searching…maybe you should search, too._

_Not much use in that. The only door is right in front of us-and it's locked._

_So maybe there's another exit, maybe there isn't. But if the worst happens, and he can't find a way to open the door…will you be able to forgive yourself?_

The look in his eyes told me everything. He knew. He knew why it had hurt so much, why I'd given myself so readily,…why the words of my parting request sounded so alien, so _wrong_.

And so I searched, every waking minute of my time was devoted to finding some other way out, some other way back. Until he came back for us—for _me_ and unlocked the Door. I remember the first thought that entered my mind as we stood, silently facing each other in the beautiful light of the Outside…

'_The King of my Dreams has come to save me. He…looks so tired.'_

-

I see a man sleep on the street  
with golden clothes.

-

"_Umm…hey, Riku. Long time no see." _

"_It's about time you got here, Sora."_

I almost kicked myself for saying that. I wanted to scream, shout, laugh, throw my arms around him and _sing _until my throat was raw! But…there was no way of knowing if he felt the same. My mind turned itself from those thoughts when his face scrunched up-just like it always used to-as he pouted in childish indignation.

"_Hey, I wasn't exactly sitting on my ass and doing nothing, you know? Sheesh!"_

"_I bet you weren't. You're still a midget, I see."_

For some reason, I had to say it. Just to keep from going all sentimental and scaring him off. For all I knew he might throw my ass back in Kingdom Hearts and run crying to Kairi…who'd probably send him back, but still…

I knew even as I thought those things that he'd never do it, yet I still didn't want to put any more distance between us than had already been created. He'd matured some in the last year as I knew I probably had, too, but I was still taller.

"_Excuse me for my genetics, beanpole boy. I missed you too."_

I smirked.

"_Glad to hear it…now we can we all get out of here. After all this adventure, I'd just like to see the Island again."_

"_Sure, c'mon. The ship's this way!"_

"_Race you there?"_

"_You're on!"_

It felt so amazing to see his face again. No matter how much annoyance there was in his eyes, I just couldn't get over the way those dark, sapphire eyes smiled at me.

-

Oh Oh Oh  
I run standing still.  
I hear a Melody as it fades in a dream.

-

Now fast forward to the second anniversary of my rescue, marked by a huge party to celebrate it. Guess I really was an idolized resident of the Island, even after everyone heard what happened, I actually still am.

It was about 9:16 in the evening when I woke up from another dream about him, singing a song that I could never seem to remember, eyes full of something only possible in my dreams.

-

Oh Oh Oh  
You, King of Lullaby,  
A dream inside my mind.

-

I decided to take a walk around the Island, maybe go back to the Secret Place to remember for awhile, even though I knew it would hurt. I knew about the drawing…and what Sora and Kairi had added to it…

I wound up sitting there for about half an hour, just thinking. I'd made sure to avoid eye contact with the cool, rough stone wall. I wouldn't have seen it at all if I hadn't stumbled over a large stone on the way out, planting myself face first in front of it.

'_Damn it, damn it, **damn it**! Why does Destiny have to rub it in my **face**!' _

But then I looked up, dull aching surfacing in the places where I'd hit the ground.

'_Trained fighter's instincts my a—that…that's not…it's…where's the drawing!'_

It wasn't there. The wall was blank. Almost like it had been carefully washed away. The thought crossed my mind that maybe-just _maybe_-but no. It wasn't even possible. It was just another false hope I dreamt up to be lifted on…only to be shot down by my own practical thoughts. God, I _hated_ the way that happened.

I kept my head down, watching my feet sadly as I trudged back toward the dock to row myself home. At first I was too deep in my own thoughts of why it was hopeless to notice that soft, sweet voice from my dreams coming at me from up ahead.

It was him. Sora. Sitting at the end of the dock, his feet dangling over the surface of the water, singing the song from my dream, the sweetest lullaby I'd ever heard. It was a song I could feel in my heart, washing away any traces of the Darkness, of Ansem, that might be left there in hiding. It was the song that let me drown out my thoughts as I walked over to sit beside him.

-

King of Nothing  
but you give a smile.  
You, king of Lullaby,  
the world is yours at night.

-

He didn't notice me, just kept on singing, like it was the only thing tangible in the universe. The only thing keeping him breathing, fighting, smiling, _being. _And as I sat there beside him, I didn't mind at all. In fact, it symbolized the one thing I wanted in the world.

**Him**.

-

King of Magic,  
but in the end,  
king of lullaby.

-

When he stopped and opened his eyes, he seemed a little surprised to see me. "Uh…h-how long were you sitting there?" "Long enough, I guess." "Oh."

We sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything before I finally said something from my recently assumed position on the ground, one arm over my eyes, "You're pretty good. At singing, I mean. Why haven't you ever sung in front of any of us?" There wasn't any answer. After a few minutes I removed my arm and looked over at him to find those beautiful eyes staring back at me. "It's-" he stopped short for a moment or two, like he was screwing up his courage before blurting out, "It's 'cause I wrote it for you."

"Wh-what?" My mind stopped processing things. There was _one thing _that could possibly mean. The very thing I'd been beating myself up about on my way to the dock.

-

Dreams,  
inside my dreams.  
I speak a language that  
I've never known before.

-

"Yeah…I guess I kind of…love you." He winced afterwards. That's when I realized he must have been going through the _same damn thing _as me. I stared up at the sky with wide eyes, not yet believing, "S-say that again."

"I…love you, Riku." He sat there, watching me, waiting for me to start laughing—and laugh I did…

Right before grabbing him and pulling him down to lay on top of me and covering his lips with mine. He stayed there like a deer in the headlights until he felt my tongue gliding over his lower lip. His eyes closed as he opened up with a contented sigh…but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. I couldn't take my sights off of him. Not now, not when this was _finally_

happening! It felt so good to hold him like this, my arms wrapped tight around him as his tongue met mine. There wasn't anything else I could ever begin to ask for, anything else I could _possibly _need.

-

Oh Oh Oh  
I can Float on air,  
as the sweet melody is opening the door.

-

When we finally did part, albeit reluctantly, for air, _then _I closed my eyes, letting out a long breath I'd been holding for over three years.

"I love you too, Sora."

I could feel him smile as he made himself more comfortable, wrapping his arms around me.

You wouldn't believe the bribery it took to get Sora to let go so we could both go home…which ended up as a half-truth:

Sora wound up staying at my house, as both of my parents were deceased. He slept beside me, neither of us bothering to change, all too happy to just lay there holding onto one another.

…

We've been together for almost seven years now, and I'm more happy then anything to report that we've got **_no_** intention of **_ever_** letting go, Paopu or no Paopu.

-

Oh Oh Oh  
You, King of Lullaby…

-

**Owari.**

I'm extremely glad I was able to write this. I couldn't help but think of Sora and Riku when I listened to the song. The song itself is actually one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed the story…please read and review!

Love, Aerith.


End file.
